Kiss Me
by Saya
Summary: YAOI - SasukexNaruto e KakashixIruka - Song fic sulla canzone Kiss Me


Title: Kiss Me  
  
Autore: Saya  
  
Serie: Naruto  
  
Paring: SasukexNaruto – KakashixIruka  
  
Rating: pg-13 – songfic  
  
Disclamer: La canzone Kiss Me e di Sixpence none the richer mentre Naruto e i pg del manga appartengono al loro creatore Dedica: A Ise – nya e ad Arual nya Note: la mia prima Naruto fic... finalmente sono riuscita a mettere le mani sul maga e questi quattro personaggi sono i miei preferiti... bhe mi piace anche Gaara, ma queste due coppie sono le mie preferite *_* così ecco a voi la songfic  
  
Per chi non lo sapesse – Iruka vuol dire Delfino, Kakashi – spaventapasseri... mentre per Naruto e Sasuke devo ancora fare delle ricerche  
  
Kiss Me By Saya  
  
La note calò coprendo il villaggio della foglia avvolgendolo in un dolce silenzio, accompagnando molti ninja e aspiranti ninja tra le braccia di Morfeo... eppure quattro persone non ne volevano sapere di addormentarsi. Naruto alzò i suoi occhi azzurri verso il cielo ricoperto di stelle e sorrise... una passeggiata non gli avrebbe fato male... doveva liberarsi dai inutili pensieri, come il desiderio di essere baciato da un certo moretto che diceva di odiare. Saltò fuori dalla finestra non volendo svegliare nessuno, e con le mani in tasca si diresse nello spiazzo dove il giorno prima si era allenato assieme ai suoi compagni e il loro maestro... Sasuke stava guardando fuori dalla finestra quando notò un certo biondino passare sotto casa sua incurante di poter essere visto. Le mani nelle tasche... con occhi socchiusi e un sorriso sulle labbra... il giovane dai capelli mori notò subito che non era uno dei suoi sorrisi maschera, ma uno di quei rarissimi sorrisi veri... prese la sua bandana mettendosela sulla fronte come sempre e seguì curioso il compagno di squadra, ma anche rivale verso l'ignoto... Iruka stava seduto come sempre dietro la sua scrivania a finire gli ultimi lavori per fare in modo che il giorno dopo ci fossero esami per i più giovani. Guardò sui fogli e si stiracchio con le mani alzate, guardando fuori dalla finestra notando passare Naruto, e poi dopo poco anche Sasuke che sembrava seguirlo... alzò un sopraciglio non notando una presenza nuova nel suo ufficio... Kakashi stava girando per le strade vuote del villaggio, quando vide che nel ufficio di Iruka le luci erano ancora accese... scosse la testa, quel uomo lavorava troppo, dedicava tutto se stesso al suo lavoro... forse era per questo che gli piaceva tanto... era un ninja responsabile, e si vedeva che gli piaceva lavorare con i futuri guerrieri del loro villaggio.. silenziosamente si intrufolò nella stanza. Il giovane era girato verso la finestra dove in quel momento passarono due dei loro allievi... scosse la testa sorridendo sotto la stoffa che gli copriva il viso... In quel momento Iruka si girò di scatto, ma quando notò che era Kakashi si rilassò un po', non del tutto, per il strano effetto che quel uomo ultimamente aveva su di lui...l'uomo dai capelli argentati si avvicinò al amico tirando via la stoffa che ricopriva le sue labbra e gli sorrise, arrivando ad un passo dal uomo dai capelli scuri che lo fissava senza muoversi... era quasi inquietante... Kakashi alzò la mano poggiandola delicatamente sulla guancia di Iruka, continuando a fissarlo con l'occhio non coperto... chiedendogli qualcosa in silenzio che Iruka al iniziò non capì... ma quando capì cosa voleva il spaventapasseri sorrise annullando quel poco di distanza tra di loro socchiudendo gli occhi... finalmente facendo chiarezza ai suoi sentimenti che fino a qualche minuto fa erano confusi... baciandolo... Naruto arrivo dove voleva allargando le braccia come se volesse abbracciare il mondo, alzando il viso verso il cielo stellato chiudendo gli occhi sorridendo dolcemente... immaginando che la persona a cui tiene di più fosse vicina abbracciandolo e stringendolo al proprio petto e poi baciandolo con quelle labbra strette...Di scatto aprì gli occhi perché senti due braccia avvolgerlo in un abbraccio possessivo... riconobbe subito il ki del suo eterno rivale e amore segreto... sorrise richiudendo gli occhi:  
  
Baciami, lontano dall'orzo con la barba Ogni notte, accanto all'erba verde verde  
  
Sasuke fece girare Naruto – senza dire niente cerco le labbra morbide del demone volpe, passandoci la lingua sopra baciandolo con dolcezza, cercando l'invito del biondino che arrivò presto. Naruto socchiuse le labbra, lasciando libera via alla lingua audace del moretto, che andò a cercare il compagno di gioco e per la prima volta si toccarono assaggiarono conoscendosi più a fondo di quello che si conoscevano di già.  
  
Dondola, dondola, dondola il passo che gira Tu metti quelle scarpe e io metterò quel vestito  
  
Il mondo di Naruto esplose e le sue braccia si allacciarono dietro il collo di Sasuke, facendo aderire mentre il moretto strinse di più le braccia introno alla vita del amico – ragazzo alzandolo facendolo girare sorridendo... e anche il biondino si mise a ridere staccandosi dal bacio fissando gli occhi scuri del compagno dove si rispecchiava la luna.  
  
Oh, baciami sotto il latteo crepuscolo  
  
Portami fuori sul pavimento illuminato dalla luna  
  
Il moretto poggiò delicatamente nell'erba il biondino continuando a sorridere dando un altro bacio al ragazzo, casto e puro venerandolo completamente... Naruto lo osservava on occhi socchiusi desiderano che quel momento non finisse mai...  
  
Alza la mano tua aperta  
  
Attacca con la banda e fa danzare le lucciole  
  
Sasuke alzò la mano aprendo il palmo e introno a loro apparvero le prime lucciole come se introno a loro ci fossero candeline rendendo la situazione ancora più romantica,... sotto le stelle in un abbraccio eterno...  
  
La luna argentea scintilla, quindi baciami  
  
Baciami, giù alla casa dell'albero rotto  
  
Dondolami sopra alla ruota sospesa  
  
Kakashi sorrise al suo delfino, baciando di nuovo le sue labbra rosee che chiedevano di più mentre la luna argentea gli illuminava dalla finestra. Le mani del moretto si infilarono tra i capelli argentati del compagno al quale sorrise chiedendo la stessa cosa che gli fu chiesta prima dal compagno... e le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo... cercandosi con passione crescente...  
  
Porta, porta, porta il tuo cappello fiorito  
  
Faremo il percorso segnato sulla cartina di tuo padre  
  
Oh, baciami sotto il latteo crepuscolo Portami fuori sul pavimento illuminato dalla luna  
  
Il moro si stacco da Kakashi, prendendolo per la mano uscendo dal ufficio, spegnendo le luci, uscendo sulla strada illuminata dalla luna, mentre il villaggio continuava a dormire in pace, senza sapere che il mondo un po' era cambiato grazie al cielo limpido e la luna.  
  
Alza la mano tua aperta Attacca con la banda e fa danzare le lucciole  
  
Kakashi alzò la mano facendo ballare introno a loro le lucciole, che illuminavano il loro commino... abbraccio di nuovo il compagno facendolo perdere in un altro bacio pieno d'amore.  
  
La luna argentea scintilla, quindi baciami  
  
Oh, baciami sotto il latteo crepuscolo  
  
Portami fuori sul pavimento illuminato dalla luna  
  
La luna si rispecchiava nei occhi chiari della volpe, che teneva stretto addosso a se il corpo di Sasuke chiedendogli ancora di dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno: dei suoi baci... e il moro non negava nemmeno un bacio al compagno, catturando la sua bocca in un bacio dolce ma allo stesso tempo pieno di passione repressa...  
  
Alza la mano tua aperta  
  
Attacca con la banda e fa danzare le lucciole  
  
La luna argentea scintilla, quindi baciami  
  
Le lucciole continuavano a ballare introno alle due coppie venerando il loro amore e la loro dedizione ai compagni appena trovati... La luna li accarezzava con i suoi gentili raggi chiari, mentre le loro labbra erano unite in un bacio pieno di perdizione...  
  
Quindi baciami  
  
E Sasuke baciava Naruto...  
  
Quindi baciami  
  
Iruka si perdeva nella valle dei baci di Kakashi  
  
Quindi baciami  
  
Naruto assaggiava una nuova vita sulle labbra di Sasuke  
  
Quindi baciami  
  
E Kakashi assaggiava la vita non più solitaria nei baci di Iruka...  
  
*Owari*  
  
Saya: madò che stronzata  
  
Iruka: perché dici così?  
  
Saya: e' scritta in 5 minuti... che cavolo poteva essere se non una stronzata  
  
Kakashi: si è una stronzata  
  
Saya: grazie... inferisci pure  
  
Sasuke: siamo tutti OOC  
  
Saya: bella scoperta... quando in qua le mie fic non sono OOC  
  
Naruto: ma... ma... niente lemon?  
  
Kakashi: Concordo con Naruto  
  
Saya: O_O non anche voi adesso... andate a quel paese va... qui sotto c'è il testo originale della canzone...  
  
Kiss Me  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing,(swing, swing) swing the spinning step  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift up your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me (kiss me) down by the broken tree house  
  
Swing me (swing me) upon it's hanging tire Bring, bring,(bring, bring) bring your flowered hat  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
So kiss me... 


End file.
